


Reach into your local forests, and you will find a valued employee and a friend. *Disclaimer, there might be a lot more trees in your workplace if you take this advice. (Prompt: Forest)

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Hauntober BATIM Prompts [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cursed Ink hits differently when you're a cursed bird monster, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Originally Posted on Tumblr, This took the title of shortest fic I've posted here, batim monster au, he doesn't do this all the time, holy fuck, it's a once in a blue moon thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Buddy and Thomas just want to get their jobs done, Wally just wants to roast marshmallows, and Sammy is badly handling his personal problems.
Series: Hauntober BATIM Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959598
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Reach into your local forests, and you will find a valued employee and a friend. *Disclaimer, there might be a lot more trees in your workplace if you take this advice. (Prompt: Forest)

Being new in both terms of employment and monsterhood, there was a lot about Joey Drew Studios and the many supernatural entities within it that Daniel “Buddy” Lewek did not understand.

So when he walked into the music department and saw that it had overgrown into a literal fucking forest and that the janitor was roasting marshmallows over a large bonfire, he just shrugged and assumed that it was par for the course. 

“Hey Buddy, you wanna see how many marshmallows I can stuff into my mouth?”

“Wally, I’ve seen you unhinge your jaw like a snake already. No I don’t want to see that again.”

“Suit yourself.”

The Janitor shrugged and stuck another marshmallow on his stick before proceeding to set it on fire and desperately took it off to put it out.

“Have you seen Sammy? Ms. Lambert wanted me to hand these to him”

“Idunno.” Wally shrugged again. “I wouldn’t go chattin’ him up if I were you, he’s homesick right now and likes ta drink his sorrows away.” He popped the marshmallow into his mouth and regretted it immediately as he burnt his tongue. “ _AAahHH! hot! hot! hot! hot! hot!_ ”

“That’s helpful...” Buddy sighed.

“Just put it on Sammy’s desk, he’ll see it eventually.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“And if ya run inta Sammy on da way,” he called after Buddy “stay perfectly still an’ try ta blend in wit’ yer surroundings! He’s a persuit predator, so running plays inta his strong suit!”

As Buddy left Wally’s bonfire, the GENT employee slashed his way through vegetation before coming into the clearing with the bonfire.

“FRANKS!”

“Uh-oh.”

Thomas grabbed Wally up by his overall straps before the Janitor could flee.

“Do you mind explaining to me how and when this place became a madhouse?!”

“Okay, so dis place was founded sometime around 1928 by Joey Drew, Henry Stein, an’ Nathan Arch...”

“No! I mean, Where did all these plants come from?! And why is Sammy drinking INK out of the busted pipes?!”

“Plants grow in places, Jack helps ‘em sometimes. And I ain’t gettin’ paid ta question our music directah’s diet. ’m just glad he quit eatin’ out of da garbage cans.”

“ ** _It’s free cocaine, Conner!_** ” The birdlike monster screeched out of sight.

“Oh Hi Sammy, Buddy was lookin’ fer ya earlier! Check yer desk sometime.”

Sammy let out a cawing sound that sounded vaguely like the phrase “Fuck off.”

“Rude, but okay.”

“ ** _LAWRENCE, OUT OF EVERYONE IN THIS STUDIO,_** ” Thomas screamed back. “ ** _YOU ARE THE LAST ONE WHO NEEDS COCAINE!_** ”

“ _ **If you didn’t want me to drink it, you wouldn’t use pipes that have the endurance of HORSES in the plumbing!**_ ”

As Wally did not want to get involved in the Music Director and the GENT worker’s shout off, he slowly scooted himself (and his bag of marshmallows) away from the clearing and out of sight, going deeper within the Music department’s forest.


End file.
